elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Grelod the Kind
is an Elder Nord and the headmistress of the Honorhall Orphanage in Riften. Personality Her name is actually Grelda, but most mods change the name to Grelod. Grelod is frequently cruel and abusive towards the children in her care. Not only does she beat them and refuse to allow their adoption, but she berates them verbally as well. Listening to Grelod's conversation with the orphans reveals she has 'extra beatings' planned for any who 'shirk their duties'. She also states that they will never be adopted because nobody needs or wants them. There is a closet in the orphanage with shackles on the walls. One can assume that these shackles are used to restrain the children, either as punishment in and of itself or in conjunction with their frequent beatings. According to Constance Michel, the people of Riften are aware of Grelod's cruel nature; they call her "Grelod the Kind" out of irony. Interactions The Dragonborn is asked to assassinate Grelod the Kind by Aventus Aretino after being mistaken for a member of the Dark Brotherhood in the quest "Innocence Lost". If the Dragonborn does so, either to fulfill Aventus's contract or just because they feel that the hateful woman deserves it, the children of the orphanage cheer and do not alert the Riften Guard. Indeed, Grelod can generally be cut down right in front of all of the children with no repercussions. If the Dragonborn lingers around too long the guards may eventually come inside - likely called by Constance Michel, who is the only person to show anything but happiness at Grelod's death. Once Grelod is gone, interactions with the children indicate that their lives have improved considerably: Constance is now in charge of the orphanage, and she treats her charges far more kindly than Grelod did. Even when is installed, it is not possible to adopt children from the orphanage while she lives. The Dragonborn may adopt children from elsewhere in Skyrim, or they may kill Grelod. If the latter is done, Constance will remain agitated until the Dragonborn completes Innocence Lost by talking to Aventus. In essence, adopting from Honorhall may require beginning the Dark Brotherhood series of quests. Notable loot *''The Pig Children'' Trivia *After killing her and reporting back to Aretino, guards all over Skyrim will comment about it. Most will say that "those poor children must be heartbroken", though the opposite is true. However, the guards in Riften, since they knew Grelod, will know that the children are now better off. *Grelod has a single health point, so it is possible to kill her with Telekinesis and an item. *After she is killed, the children in the orphanage all express respect for the Dark Brotherhood, as well as admiration for Aventus Aretino (for carrying out his promise). *It is rumored by one of the children that she is part Hagraven. *It is generally not possible to speak to Grelod, though it can be done if the she is confronted after receiving the contract from Aventus; the Dragonborn can even claim to be a member of the Dark Brotherhood, even though they have not been recruited yet. However, Grelod will not be intimidated no matter what is said. *After killing her, a coffin labled "Grelod The Kind's Coffin" appears in the Riften Hall of The Dead *After berating and threatening the children, she says: "Now what do you say?" The children are required to answer: "We love you Grelod, thank you for your kindness." This is an homage to Miss Hannigan, the cruel headmistress of the orphanage in the musical "Annie". *Grelod's voice is very similar to that of the wicked witch in the Wizard of OZ. *While it is difficult, it is possible to assassinate her without being detected. The children will enter the room and celebrate, and Constance may panic, even if the assassin is undetected. **If she is assassinated while undetected, the children will enter. A bounty will not be gained however. Constance may or may not panic, but will panic if interacted with before completing the quest. Bugs * Performing a power attack on her whilst she is sitting may make her fall through the floor. * If she is caught in a full-power Unrelenting Force Shout, she may fall through the floor, and her corpse may resurface where she was talking to the orphans. * If Grelod is killed before starting the quest "Innocence Lost", the quest will be impossible to complete. When told by Aventus Aretino to kill Grelod, she will already be dead. **''Fix:'' This can be fixed by entering the console command SetObjectiveCompleted DB01 20 1. **This has been fixed by the unofficial Skyrim patch Appearances * de:Grelod die Gütige pl:Grelod ru:Грелод Добрая Category:Skyrim: Elders Category:Skyrim: Females Category:Skyrim: Riften Characters